


You Drop This?

by allihearisradiogaga



Category: Xiaolin Showdown (Cartoon)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Cute, First Kiss, Fluff, M/M, Short & Sweet, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-10
Updated: 2015-09-10
Packaged: 2018-04-20 00:55:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 549
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4767488
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/allihearisradiogaga/pseuds/allihearisradiogaga
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A very short one-shot of a first kiss between Raimundo and Jack.  High School AU.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You Drop This?

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [n/a](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/142808) by n/a. 



> This is VERY based on this pic: http://c2ndy2c1d.tumblr.com/post/30201183044/art-trade-with-my-sweet-mookie-chan-3-u-hope

Jack leaned into his locker, rummaging through the small pieces of machinery and robots-in-progress as he worked to get out his textbook for his next class.  He then withdrew his head before slamming the locker door shut, keeping all of the tiny parts from falling out.  Only one small miniaturized robot tumbled to the floor, and Jack grabbed it before it could clatter too much.  He slipped the Jackbot into the front pocket of his jeans.

Turning down the hallway, Jack could see the mass of students dicking around and briefly putting off going into their next class.  Jack put his head down and started to push his way through the crowd.  Today was not the day for him to try out a new crowd-splitting robot, or invention to help him track the traffic of the halls.  After last week’s debacle in the cafeteria, he really didn’t want to cause too many waves.

So it didn’t help when he crashed into a fellow student, launching the books out of his hands.  It also didn’t help that the other boy landed directly on top of him.  It also didn’t help that the boy whose face was four inches from Jack’s was Raimundo Pedrosa, the school’s star soccer player.

“S-sorry…” muttered Jack, turning his head and waiting for Raimundo to get off.  Raimundo didn’t get off, though.  Keeping Jack pinned below him, he reached for Jack’s book.

“Dropped your book,” he breathed, placing it next to Jacks’ side.  Jack didn’t reach for it.  The rest of the crowd kept moving around them, like nothing was happening at all.

“How about a kiss?” asked Raimundo, and Jack’s pale face flushed, his heart both dropping and pumping double-time.  His eyes flitted to all of the people in the hall, still moving around them.

“W-what?  N-n-no, there are people…”

“That didn’t stop you _here_ ,” said Rai, reaching down to the front of Jack’s jeans.

Jack began to laugh, though, and it was Raimundo’s turn to blush.  He stammered: “Wh-what, man, I’m serious…”

Jack, however, reached into his pocket and removed from between them the small piece of machinery.  “Is this what you’re talking about?”

Raimundo looked at it, and then to Jack’s eyes for the briefest moment before looking away in shame, somehow becoming even redder.  “O-oh…”  He got to his feet, brushing dust off of his pants that was ot there.  Jack got to his feet, as well, and noticed that the hallway had emptied—all of the other stunts had already gotten to class.

“H-hey,” said Jack, touching Rai’s face and turning it up toward his own.  “Okay.”  He moved forward before he could stop himself and kissed him, pulled them together—and he broke it off.  “W-we have to go.”

“Hey,” said Raimundo after Jack had already taken a few steps away.  Jack turned and still saw the pink in the boy’s cheeks.  “Don’t forget your book.”  Jack grinned and stopped to pick it up.

When he stood, Rai gave a small awkward wave and hurried away.  Jack started for his class, but stopped when a small slip of paper fell from the pages of his book. He stopped to pick it up and saw on it a roughly scrawled phone number.  He blushed again, heart beating hard, and smiled.


End file.
